


Red lips

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: on a night out, kiba meets a mysterious beauty he can't take his eyes off of
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 6





	Red lips

**Author's Note:**

> set in alternate universe plus a few years later than the show hence why everyone is old enough to go clubbing and stuff

Lights are flashing Kiba's eyes, beats pumping from the bass into his ears as he steps inside the nightclub. It's about 2am, he doesn't really remember, all he knows is he came to dance, not to knock himself out. 

The club is full, brimming with an already low key lewd atmosphere and there are quite a few guys who flash him a bright smile, swaying their hips invitingly. 

But they are not his type and he shakes them off politely, making his way through the crowd, wondering if he should cancel his plans and head for the bar instead when he sees him. 

Black, long hair and full red lips, a slightly odd 70ies style shirt and a necklace jingling enticingly around his neck, he looks absolutely stunning how he's moving on the dance floor, a little robotic, well, he might not be the best dancer but one can tell he came here to shake it aswell.

Kiba can't tear his eyes away and he knows he has to have him. Feels he doesn't want to go home alone tonight. He feels he wants to try to win him over, not letting go until that Beau is writhing underneath him tonight. 

The problem is Kiba is hella shy around good looking guys like this one, he is actually a good talker but he needs some sort of kickstart. 

He knows he can't persuade this one by mundane approaches, since he keeps watching others try and fail. 

He can't take his eyes away but doesn't want to come off as a creep so he tries to make eye contact first and stand out from the bunch who are undressing him with his eyes. Being obscene was never his thing. 

When there is a slower song being played, he tries his luck, dancing closer but not too close, pretending to be not as interested as he is. 

Admittedly so, he is not the best dancer himself, quite mediocre, but the thing is he doesn't care, and actually enjoys it, dancing here next to that beauty on this night, his mind already wandering off to what could happen when he is taken aback by a voice close to him.

He was so lost in his thoughts and the music he didn't realize naturally dancing closer and the other having approached him aswell. 

"If you're interested, show it" he suddenly hears the beautiful stranger whispering into his ear during a move when he got closer without noticing because he was turning around at that time. 

"I didn't want to end up like the others," Kiba admits honestly and the other seems to be pleased by the answer. 

"Doing this I hate more than them being so obvious" comes the reply and Kiba widens his eyes. 

"I'm Inui Takumi," the beauty says, facing Kiba while the lights flash around them, painting Takumi's face in pretty colors. 

"Kiba. Kiba Yuuji," Kiba says with a sincere smile and Takumi gives him a shy smile in return. Unexpectedly, he is quite the opposite to the way he looks, Kiba thinks as they start to move to the ryhthm together. From the way he looks, Kiba would have thought Takumi would be one of those good looking guys boosting with confidence, a player basically. But he seems nothing of that sort, but what does Kiba know. He had just talked to the guy for like, 3 minutes. 

Kiba remembers Takumi's words from a few minutes ago about showing interest. He smiles confidently at the other and turns his body towards him in a natural, inviting body language manner and Takumi let's him lead as they get closer, the music now more sensual as they move together, not touching each other but looking in each other's eyes, almost drowning there and before he knows it, Takumi has layed his forehead against Kiba's. 

They are so lost in their dancing that neither of them realizes the music has changed to a more upbeat song. 

It's warm and sticky and Takumi's skin is glistening slightly with sweat and his black hair strands are falling into his face, sticking to his cheek and Kiba thinks it's the most alluring thing he's ever seen. 

He wants to capture it, wants to capture this moment with Takumi together, and that beauty. 

"What's your name again?" Takumi whispers with those full red lips, and Kiba feels it until his toes. 

"Kiba," he says, whispering it against Takumi's lips. 

Takumi presses a little closer and Kiba let's the moment take over, pressing closer aswell, swaying with Takumi to the music until he feels like he is totally forgetting everything around him, the club and the other people and the music, it's just Takumi and him and it's like they are in their own bubble together. 

Takumi's breath is warm against Kiba's neck and Kiba's fingers are gently sliding into Takumi's hair and he has to actively remind himself he can't loose control here, they are still on the dance floor. 

"Inui," he breathes, just so, just to say his name, not wanting to say anything in particular but of course Takumi wants to know what's going on, replying with a whisper against his neck. 

Then Kiba just takes his wrist and pulls slightly, the grip not to hard, just so that Takumi could always break free from it if he wanted but he let's Kiba guide him, first off the dance floor, then out the club, the beat still hammering in his system. It's awkwardly silent outside and even in the pale glow of the street lamp, Takumi looks so incredibly irresistible. 

They don't talk, it would ruin the magic of the moment, the guests of the club who stumble out the only people around and Kiba walks, doesn't know where to but just walks, to his car instinctively, barely managing to open it with Takumi so close. He has his car parked further away from the entrance, in a darker corner, because it was one of the only free spots left, and now he is grateful for it when he opens the door and they stumble inside, both pulling on each other. 

Kiba doesn't know where up and down is anymore with all the hands and tongues everywhere, drowning in kisses as their passion is unleashed and he doesn't even get the chance to properly pull the seat down because Takumi is all over him, pressing hard kisses against his Adam's apple. 

Kiba growls softly, hands reaching out to everywhere they can, underneath the other man's shirt, pulling on it and tugging it off, Takumi helping him and attempting the same action. 

The heavy necklace he is wearing, some sort of cross, is hanging from his neck and cold on his warm skin, Kiba feels it on his own when it slides against his skin, but he is too busy playing with Takumi's tongue to think about it. 

Despite his looks, Takumi doesn't seem to confident with his skill in bed but Kiba finds it cute, he wants to tickle every fiber of passion outside the young man that's possible. 

Takumi's skill may be rusty but his attempts at pleasuring Kiba and his reactions are genuine and real and that's what Kiba appreciates. Usually he is a gentle lover who likes to take it slow and spoil his partner for a long time but tonight, here and now, things are different. 

They tug impatiently at each other's clothes, grumping when things are not going fast enough, when zippers are not tugged down fast enough. 

Kiba chuckles seeing Takumi's frown and Takumi looks at him. 

"What?" he says a little grumpily and Kiba smiles. 

"Nothing.." he whispers, "go on." 

"You too!" Takumi retorts and Kiba nods. 

The space is cramped and it's a little difficult to undress and Kiba hits his elbow at the door once and Takumi his head at the ceiling but they shrug it off in the steamy heat of the moment, these things belong to moments like these when you don't want to wait. 

Kiba feels like everything is going with the flow and then he reaches around Takumi to open the compartment when Takumi suddenly bites his earlobe. 

"I want you to top," he whispers, and Kiba nods. 

The way Takumi moves above him is so elegant yet hungry Kiba is totally pulled in by it. 

"Lube?" Takumi breathes against Kiba's lips and Kiba nods, his hands trying to blindly search the compartment for the necessary items and Takumi gives a little impatient gowl when Kiba can't manage to find them, and Takumi halts and turns around, looking for the items himself. 

He hands Kiba the lube with a little shy smile and his eyelids shine in the pale light of the streetlamp almost as if he was wearing eyeshadow. 

Kiba is stunned but he takes the bottle, opens it while Takumi shifts, sucessfully managing to undress his pants before Kiba reaches around. 

Takumi is unexpectedly sensitive, in a way he would never admit, but he clings to Kiba when Kiba's fingers search and find his entrance, testing, then pushing inside, one first, then another as Takumi keeps on making little desperate noises. He begins to roll his hips and bites his lower lip in pain but whispers into Kiba's ear to go on nevertheless. 

Kiba does as he's told, not wanting to hurt the other, he sets up a steady rhythm in fingering Takumi until the other is gasping above him.

Takumi's hole is tight and and warm and he's willing, and Kiba feels it in his groin, his desire to unite with the other rising from minute to minute. 

"Kiba," Takumi growls, " _now_ " 

Kiba nods, withdrawing his fingers and trying to roll over the condom when suddenly Takumi's hand is there, helping him out, they're doing this together, they're in this together, Kiba feels, and he smiles thankfully at Takumi who smiles back and the smile turns into an expression of slight pain and lust when Kiba finally pushes inside. 

"God.." Takumi whispers, "been a while" 

Kiba is surprised at this, but yet again he realizes looks can be deceiving. 

He presses his lips against Takumi's clavicle and tests with slow thrusts upwards, Takumi moaning softly above him. 

"More," comes the little plea and Kiba obliges, angling his thrusts differently and having Takumi cry out in success, almost hitting his head again at the roof of the car when he leans back, arching his back as Kiba fucks him. 

"Yessss..." Takumi hisses, his black long hair wild in his face, "yess" 

Kiba is out of words, can only move, move like his life is depending on it, it's becoming almost too hot too handle in the car but he doesn't want to open a window not to be heard. He wants Takumi to make noises and he wants them all to himself. 

Takumi presses down on him and meets him with his thrusts, and then there is a hand between their bodies as Takumi is jerking himself off in a random rhythm but it feels good and Kiba closes his eyes as his body takes over and all he can think about is that incredible feeling. 

He rolls his hips, just the right way and makes Takumi come, feeling it in the sticky fluid between them, on his stomach and Takumi's hand and then Takumi kisses him hard, plunging his tongue inside his mouth and it's over, he feels his cock pumping inside the other, once, twice, his load surging out and he groans as Takumi swallow his noises. 

He comes to his senses only slowly and quickly reaches for the window to pull it down just a little to breathe, but it doesn't make much sense anyway since it is a hot summer night. 

Takumi smiles at that and attempts to slide off of him tiredly. 

Kiba helps, and they manage to get somehow dressed so Takumi can open the door and step outside. 

He takes a good stretch and looks around. 

"Shit," he says, "I forgot where I parked my bike" and Kiba is not sure if that's a lie or not. 

"Mind giving me a ride?" Takumi says bluntly, leaning in with that shirt which is now on him again but unbuttoned so lewdly that if Kiba hadn't just fucked his brains out, he would now. 

"Sure," he says and smiles, and Takumi smiles back as he opens the door and Kiba slides into the driver seat, fumbling for his keys and starting the engine before taking off, wondering what the rest of the night would bring. 


End file.
